$ -\dfrac{4}{3} \div \dfrac{6}{3} = {?} $
First, we can simplify the problem: $ -\dfrac{4}{3} \div 2 = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = -\dfrac{4}{3} \times \dfrac{1}{2} $ $ = \dfrac{-4 \times 1} {3 \times 2} $ $ = -\dfrac{4}{6}$ Simplify: $ = -\dfrac{2}{3}$